Why are boys so stupid
by raven and alexander
Summary: Takes place in Harry's sixth year there will be more Harry Ginny in later chapters Rating for later chapters.
1. Ron my stupid brother

My brother Ron is the stupidest boy I have ever meet he is sitting in the common room snogging his girlfriend Lavender Brown right in front of Hermione who has liked him since she was 11 years old.

"Ron will you please stop snogging your girlfriend it is gross"

Ron pulled away with a sucking sound.

"Oh do I have to see you snog Dean everywhere but I'm not allowed to snog Lavender" Ron said.

"You can snog her I just don't want to see it and neither does Hermione"

"Well if you and Hermione don't like to see us snog then just leave"

"You are the biggest jerk I have ever met" Hermione said before getting up and walking away.

"What was that all about?"

"Ron can I talk to you for a second"

"Yea"

"Then come with me I know a place where we can talk alone"

I walked until I found the place I was looking for and walked in front of it three times thinking _I need a place to tell my brother the truth_ when I saw the door I opened it to a room that had two big chairs facing each other with a pensive in between them

"Why are we in the Room of Requirement?"

"We are in here so I can tell you why Hermione acted the way she just did back in the common room"

"So you know why she did that"

"Yea she did that because she likes you she has since you guys were 11 years old"


	2. The truth

"What! No she doesn't I would have known" said Ron

"Oh come on Ron she has shown every sign that she has liked you over the years"

"Yea then prove it"

"I will"

And with that I put my wand to my head when I pulled it away I had a long silver string on the end I lowered it in to the pensive then Ron and me lowered our heads

"_**Ginny do you think I'm pretty" a 12 year old Hermione asked**_

"_**Of course what made you think you weren't"**_

"_**Well the guy I like acts like all I am is a brain"**_

"_**You are more than a brain Hermione" **_

"_**Really"**_

"_**Who is this guy you like anyways"**_

"_**Your brother"**_

"_**Okay which one I have 6"**_

"_**Ron"**_

"_**Oh My God you like Ron why"**_

"_**Because he's cute and very brave"**_

"_**Cute ewwwwww now Harry he's cute"**_

"_**I don't think Harry is cute"**_

"_**What how can you not think he's cute"**_

"_**I see him as a brother nothing more same as you think its gross that I think Ron is cute I think its gross that you called Harry cute"**_

"_**Ok but would you help me get Harry to notice me"**_

"_**Yes but only if you help me get Ron to notice me"**_

"_**Yea that will be easy you and Ron are already friends and talk I don't even think Harry would look at me twice"**_

"You like Harry" Ron asked

"Yes I've liked him since I was 10"

"_**Oh my god I don't know how you and Ron can be related" said Hermione as she walked in to my dorm room**_

"_**What has he done this time?"**_

"_**He blamed my cat for eating Scabers"**_

"_**Well can you prove that he didn't?"**_

"_**Well no but there is no proof that he did"**_

"_**Yea I just think it's just a way for him to hide his feelings"**_

"_**What feelings he doesn't have feelings for me"**_

"_**Oh come on Hermione I've seen the way he looks at you"**_

"_**He looks at me"**_

"_**Yea"**_

"Ok so what she liked me when we were 13 that doesn't mean she still likes me now"

"Oh I have a lot more memories to show you"

"_**So has Ron asked you to the ball yet?"**_

"_**No but Krum did"**_

"_**What did you tell him?"**_

"_**I told him to give me a few days to think about it but I really don't want to go with him but if your brother doesn't ask me soon then I'll have to say yes to Krum"**_

"_**Well at least you were asked to the ball no one has asked me"**_

"_**Just wait someone will ask you Harry might even ask you"**_

"_**Yea but only because he couldn't find anyone else to go with"**_

"You really though no one would ask you to the ball"

"Yes if Neville hadn't asked me I might not have been asked"

"Well Harry asked you"

"Yea because he didn't know who else to ask"

"You still had a good time at the ball with Neville"

"Yea Neville was really nice and it gave us a chance to talk"

"_**It's weird having just Ron around I'm so use to Harry being with Ron all the time"**_

"_**Yea I miss Harry he's fun to be around"**_

"_**You're just saying that because you like him"**_

"_**Oh shut up"**_

"_**You should ask him out"**_

"_**What I can't and he would never go out with me he only sees me as Ron's little sister plus he likes Cho Chang"**_

"_**So I would rather you date Harry than Cho she is the biggest slut I have ever seen"**_

"Wow you really hate Cho"

"Yea"

"_**I just saw Harry kiss Cho"**_

"_**Oh Ginny I'm so sorry that must of broke your heart"**_

"_**How could he go out with her what does she have that I don't"**_

"_**I don't know Ginny but Harry seems happy with her you should try going out with someone to try and get Harry off your mind"**_

"_**So is that why you told Ron last year you had dated Krum to make him jealous and to get your mind off Ron"**_

"_**What No"**_

"_**Ok just keep telling yourself that"**_

"I have 2 more memories to show you"

"K"

"Do you still not believe me that Hermione likes you"

"All you have shown me is that she use to like me that doesn't mean she still does"

"Well like I said I have 2 more memories left to show you"

"_**You should ask Ron out" **_

"_**What I can't"**_

"_**Why you have liked him for years"**_

"_**Because I don't know how to"**_

"_**It's not that hard all you have to do is walked up to him and say, Will you go out with me?"**_

"_**I just can't and what about you why haven't you asked Harry out yet"**_

"_**2 reasons one he will say no and two I already have a boyfriend"**_

"_**He will not say no and who are you dating and how long"**_

"_**I'm dating Dean and since the week before last year ended"**_

"_**Oh my god that is big news and why am I just now hearing about this"**_

"_**Well you were busy with Harry and Ron and it's not that big"**_

"_**So why Dean"**_

"_**So I could have a reason to be near Harry"**_

"_**Oh my god so now you're using boys to your advantage"**_

"_**Yea"**_

"So you never liked Dean"

"No I didn't"

"_**How could he kiss her?"**_

"_**Hermione I am so sorry he is just an idiot I bet it won't last long"**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**I have lived with him my whole life and you learn a thing or two when you live with a person for any length of time"**_

"_**Yea and I know Harry doesn't like that you're dating Dean"**_

"_**How did you ask him?"**_

"_**Yes I asked him why he was so mad that you were dating Dean. He said because he likes you and can't stand seeing you and Dean together"**_

"_**Well he can be happy because I just broke up with Dean"**_

"_**What why"**_

"_**I didn't like the way he was treating me"**_

"_**So then you can go out with Harry now"**_

"_**What Hermione I'm going to have to wait before going out with someone else"**_

"_**Why"**_

"_**Because Dean was yelling at me"**_

"_**Why"**_

"_**Because he thought I was cheating on him and if I go out with Harry a few days after the brake up Dean will think I had been with Harry the whole time"**_


	3. The break up

"So is that enough proof for you"

"Yes"

"So are you going to dump Lavender or not"

"Yes I had been thinking about dumping her for a wail"

"So are you going to go out with Hermione now"  
>"No"<p>

"Why"

"Sort of the same reason you had"

"Ok Ron well I'll see you back in the common room"

While I was walking back to the common room I ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry"  
>"It's okay Ginny"<p>

"Hey Harry what are you up to"

"Just trying to stay out of the common room so I don't have to watch Ron and Lavender suck each other's face in. So what were you up to?"

"Just got done talking to Ron and trying to get him to dump Lavender"

"Wow so did it work"

"Yea"

"How did you convince him to break up with her?"

"Told him Hermione liked him"

"How did you get him to believe you?"

"I showed him some of my memories"

"Oh"

"So how long has she liked him?"

"She has liked him since you guys were 11"

"Wow I thought so Ron has like her that long too so is Ron going to go out with her now"

"No"

"Why"

"Because if he dumps Lavender and then goes out with Hermione it would not look to good"

"O so how are you and Dean doing"

"We broke up like 2 weeks ago"

"O I'm sorry to hear that"

"Well I'm not he was always yelling at me so I dumped him"

"So you broke up with him"

"Yea he kept saying I was cheating on him when I wasn't"

"Why did he think you were cheating on him?"


	4. What did you just say

"He though that because I was acting weird."

"What do you mean by acting weird?"

"I was spending a lot of my time with you, Ron, and Hermione"

"Well that's not weird your friends with Hermione and me plus Ron is you brother and he is always with the two of us"

"Yea but Dean thought it was weird that all of a sudden I was hanging out with my brother when we have never got alone before"

"Well it's his lose because you're an amazing woman and any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend"

"Thanks Harry and any girl would be lucky to have you for a boyfriend"

"Yea would you feel lucky to be dating me?"

"No"

"Why wouldn't you"

"Well I wouldn't because I know you better than any other girl accept maybe Hermione so it would be fate if we went out not luck"

"O fate so could you ever see yourself dating me"

"Yea I can see me dating you. Could you see yourself dating me?"

"Yea"

"Really but why would you want to ever go out with me"

"Because your pretty, an amazing quidditch player, funny and really smart"

"I'm not smart now Hermione she is smart and I'm not pretty either"

"O come on you are pretty you're the most beautiful woman I have ever meet"

"How can I be beautiful when I have all of these freckles and this ugly red hair that is just like all my brothers?"

"I love your freckles and your hair is not ugly and it is not just like your brothers because when the light shines on it there are flecks of gold in it"

"Wow so you really do think I'm pretty"

"Yes I love everything about you and I love you"

"WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY"

"What that I think your pretty"

"No you just said you love me"

"What no I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Ginny please just let it go"

"No"

"Please"

"Why should I"

"Because I never meant to say it"

"O then I guess I'll leave you alone"

"What don't I never said to leave me alone"

"Well I can't hang around you pretending that you didn't just tell me that you love me or that you have feelings for me"

"Why can't you it's not that hard I have been doing it since this summer"

"I can't because I love you too and knowing you feel the same way and acting like you don't is going to be really hard"

"Wait did you just say you love me too"

"Yes"

"How long have you had these feelings for me Ginny?"

"Since I was 10 years old"

"Wow that is a long time"

"Yea"

I pulled Harry into the closes empty class room

"Ginny what are you doing"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know but whatever you are doing I like it"

"So do you think we are ready for tomorrow's game"  
>"O I have been meaning to talk to you about tomorrow's game I can't play I'm going to need you to take my place and Dean is going to take yours"<p>

"What you can't be serous I can't have Dean play"

"He is going to have to but the good side is you will be captain so you get to tell him what to do"

"Yea that does make things a little better will I get to see you after the game"

"Yes"


End file.
